


Stormy Night

by FanaticFangirl2602



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (at the end) - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Light Angst, Light Whump, One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is scared of storms, Poor Kiddo, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: Dark clouds rolled over Queens, carrying with them the biggest storm of the season. There had been a chance of rain for days, and now it had finally arrived. It was a downpour outside. Thunder boomed loud enough to rattle the pictures hanging on the wall in a small apartment, where a woman was watching the storm with weary eyes."Aunt May?"





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NPennyworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPennyworth/gifts).



> I FINALLY WROTE A THING. FINALLYYYYY. WHOO HOO! :D

Dark clouds rolled over Queens, carrying with them the biggest storm of the season. There had been a chance of rain for days, and now it had finally arrived. It was a downpour outside. Thunder boomed loud enough to rattle the pictures hanging on the wall in a small apartment, where a woman was watching the storm with weary eyes.

With a tired sigh, May closed the curtains. Ben was working a late shift. By the time he got off, the storm was supposed to have passed, but one could never be certain with weather. May had already sent him a text telling him not to drive if the rain was still heavy when he was supposed to come home. The family car was low and there were dips in the roads between Ben’s work and their apartment. Surely the rain had flooded them. The last thing the woman wanted was for her husband to get stuck in the storm.

A small voice pulled her from her thoughts and worries. “Aunt May?”

May turned and saw her young nephew, clad in Donald Duck pajamas he’d been given for his sixth birthday, and hugging his teddy bear. He stood timidly in the entrance to the living room, shifting on his feet awkwardly. His eyes darted between her and the now concealed windows. The storm must have woken him up.

She smiled down at the boy. “Yeah, sweetie?”

Peter shifted again, swaying himself side to side. “Is… is the thunder gonna be here long?” He asked, and May picked up on something.

He was… nervous. Worried.

The storm was bothering him, May realized. And this wasn’t the first time they’d heard thunder tonight either. How long had Peter been awake?

“It should pass soon,” May told him.

That wasn’t true. The storm was going to be around for at least another hour. There was no need to worry Peter with that though. She walked over to him and ruffled his already messy hair with a fond smile. A smile that grew when the boy leaned into her touch. “Did it wake you up?”

“Yeah,” Peter mumbled, eyes trained on the floor. He hugged his bear close to his chest.

The storm interrupted the gentle moment. Lightning lit up the curtains. A crack of thunder followed only seconds later. It was just as loud as the previous thunderclap, if not louder. It was enough to startle May, but her own surprise was quickly forgotten when her nephew cried out in fear.

Peter lurched forward and it took everything May had to not lose her balance when he attached himself to her leg. He buried his face in her pajama pants and whimpered, clutching his aunt like a lifeline and making May’s heart clench painfully.

“Oh, baby,” she whispered, bending over to wrap an arm around him. “It’s alright.” She pressed a gentle kiss to his curls. “It’s alright, Petey. The storm will be gone tomorrow.”

Peter sniffled and tightened his grip on May. He mumbled something into the fabric of her pajama pants she couldn’t make out. When she gently asked him to say it again, Peter pulled his face away from her leg enough to look up at her with eyes shining with tears. “Is Uncle Ben going to be okay?”

Ben.

Peter’s parents. The night they’d dropped him with his aunt and uncle had been stormy. They’d promised to be back in a day.

They weren’t.

May felt like she’d been hit in the gut.

Now fighting back her own tears, May tightened her arm around Peter’s shoulders in a reassuring squeeze. “Absolutely,” she promised, putting on a small smile for the kid. “I was texting him a few minutes ago and he replied. Uncle Ben is staying safe. He’ll be home soon.”

Peter relaxed a little against her, but his face was still worried. Scared. “You promise?” He whispered.

May nodded firmly. “I promise,” she swore. Her small smile turned playful and she ruffled Peter’s hair. “And when he gets home, he’s going to ask how late you were up, mister! What should I tell him?”

Peter giggled quietly. It was watery, and his eyes were still shining with leftover tears, but May accepted the victory nonetheless. A laugh was a laugh. “I don’t know,” he answered, grip on her leg loosening more.

May made a display of thinking hard, tapping her chin with a finger and sticking out her lips. “Hmmm… Well,” she drew out the word for an unreasonably long amount of time, earning a smile for her efforts, “I think I’m gonna tell him you went to bed on time and were a perfect angel, as always.” She looked down at Peter and winked, eliciting another giggle from her nephew. “But between us, I think we’re going to stay up a little longer and have a snack. What do you think?”

Peter cheered and finally let go of her leg, jumping excitedly with a wide grin on his face. His fear was gone for now, overcome by excitement for staying up past bedtime and eating yummy food with his aunt in secret. When more lightning and thunder inevitably came, May knew he’d get scared again. But she’d be there to reassure him and hug him and make him smile again.

She always would be.

(When Ben got home later that night, May and Peter were sound asleep in May’s bed, buried in blankets.)


End file.
